1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an interchangeable lens, wherein the camera supplies power from a camera body thereof to the interchangeable lens mounted to the camera body, and more specifically to a power controller of such a camera having an interchangeable lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an SLR camera system having an interchangeable lens with an image stabilizing system, and another SLR camera system having an interchangeable lens with a motorized focusing lens driving system have been developed. In such SLR camera systems, each of the image stabilizing system and the focusing lens driving system operates with power supplied from the camera body, and the operation of each of such lens systems is controlled by communication between a controller provided in the camera body and a controller provided in the interchangeable lens. In such a camera system in which an electromechanical device provided in the interchangeable lens, such as the image stabilizing device or the motorized focusing lens driving device, operates with power supplied from the camera body, when the camera body consumes a large current the supply voltage of the camera body drops, and accordingly the service voltage supplied from the camera body to the interchangeable lens drops. In such a state when the supply voltage of the camera body drops, the supply voltage of the camera body further drops if the image stabilizing system or the motorized focusing lens driving system operates. This may cause a malfunction in some of the systems provided in the interchangeable lens and/or the camera body. For example, the camera body consumes a large current in, a built-in strobe charging operation (especially at the beginning thereof), a film advancing operation, a shutter charging operation and an AF motor driving operation.
The present invention provides a power controller of a camera having an interchangeable lens, which makes it possible for the camera body and the interchangeable lens mounted to the camera body to operate with stability.
For example, in an embodiment, a camera body to which an interchangeable lens can be mounted is provided, the interchangeable lens having at least one electrical component and a lens controller which controls operations of the interchangeable lens, the camera body including a power supply for supplying power to the interchangeable lens, and a body controller which can communicate with the lens controller. The body controller transmits specific information to the lens controller to cause at least one of the lens controller and the at least one electrical component to operate with low power when the body controller drives an electrical component provided in the camera body which requires a large drive current.
The at least one electrical component can include an image-shake compensation device, the image-shake compensation device including at least two angular speed sensors, each sensing an angular speed in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis of the photographing lens; a compensation lens, the compensation lens being supported so as to be movable in directions perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographing lens; a calculation device which determines a direction of driving of the compensation lens, and a speed thereof, in accordance with the each angular speed sensed by the at least two angular speed sensors; and a lens driver which drives the compensation lens in accordance with the determined driving direction and the determined speed of the compensation lens.
The lens controller can stop the lens driver while keeping the at least two angular speed sensors operating upon receiving the specific information.
The at least one electrical component can include a focus adjusting system having a focusing lens driving device which drives a focusing lens group in accordance with data received from the camera body.
The lens controller can prohibit an internal device of the electrical component from operating upon receiving the specific information, wherein the internal device includes at least one of a focusing lens driving device, a power zoom driving device, and an image-shake compensation device.
It is desirable for the photographing lens to include a nonvolatile lens memory, in which information on the photographing lens is written, which can communicate with the body controller. The power supply of the camera body includes a first power for supplying power to the nonvolatile lens memory, and a second power for supplying power to the lens controller and the at least one electrical component. The body controller prevents the nonvolatile lens memory from operating, when supplying the second power supply to the lens controller and the at least one electrical component, to drive the lens controller and the at least one electrical component.
In another embodiment, a camera body to which an interchangeable lens can be mounted, is provided, the interchangeable lens having at least one electrical component and a lens controller which controls operations of the interchangeable lens, the camera body including a power supply for supplying power to the interchangeable lens, and a body controller which can communicate with the lens controller. When an electrical component provided in the camera body, which requires a large drive current, is driven, the body controller transmits specific information to the lens controller to cause at least one of the lens controller and the at least one electrical component to stop operating.
The at least one electrical component can include an image-shake compensation device, the image-shake compensation device including at least two angular speed sensors, each sensing an angular speed in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis of the photographing lens; a compensation lens, the compensation lens being supported so as to be movable in directions perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographing lens; a calculation device which determines a direction of driving of the compensation lens, and a speed thereof, in accordance with the each angular speed sensed by the at least two angular speed sensors; and a lens driver which drives the compensation lens in accordance with the determined driving direction and the determined speed of the compensation lens.
The lens controller can stop the lens driver while keeping the at least two angular speed sensors operating upon receiving the specific information.
The at least one electrical component can include a focus adjusting system having a focusing lens driving device which drives a focusing lens group in accordance with data received from the camera body.
The lens controller can prohibit an internal device of the electrical component from operating upon receiving the specific information, wherein the internal device includes at least one of a focusing lens driving device, a power zoom driving device, and an image-shake compensation device.
It is desirable for the photographing lens to include a nonvolatile lens memory, in which information on the photographing lens is written, which can communicate with the body controller. The power supply of the camera body includes a first power for supplying power to the nonvolatile lens memory, and a second power for supplying power to the lens controller and the at least one electrical component. The body controller prevents the nonvolatile lens memory from operating, when supplying the second power supply to the lens controller and the at least one electrical component, to drive the lens controller and the at least one electrical component.
In another embodiment, a camera body to which an interchangeable lens can be mounted, is provided, the interchangeable lens having at least one electrical component and a lens controller which controls operations of the interchangeable lens, the camera body including a power supply for supplying power to the interchangeable lens; and a body controller which can communicate with the lens controller. The body controller transmits specific information to the lens controller to cause at least one of the lens controller and the at least one electrical component to pause when an electrical component provided in the camera body, which requires a large drive current, is driven.
The at least one electrical component can include an image-shake compensation device, the image-shake compensation device including at least two angular speed sensors, each sensing an angular speed in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis of the photographing lens; a compensation lens, the compensation lens being supported so as to be movable in directions perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographing lens; a calculation device which determines a direction of driving of the compensation lens, and a speed thereof, in accordance with the each angular speed sensed by the at least two angular speed sensors; and a lens driver which drives the compensation lens in accordance with the determined driving direction and the determined speed of the compensation lens.
The lens controller can stop the lens driver while keeping the at least two angular speed sensors operating upon receiving the specific information.
The at least one electrical component can include a focus adjusting system having a focusing lens driving device which drives a focusing lens group in accordance with data received from the camera body.
The lens controller can prohibit an internal device of the electrical component from operating upon receiving the specific information, wherein the internal device includes at least one of a focusing lens driving device, a power zoom driving device, and an image-shake compensation device.
It is desirable for the photographing lens to include a nonvolatile lens memory, in which information on the photographing lens is written, which can communicate with the body controller. The power supply of the camera body includes a first power for supplying power to the nonvolatile lens memory, and a second power for supplying power to the lens controller and the at least one electrical component. The body controller prevents the nonvolatile lens memory from operating, when supplying the second power supply to the lens controller and the at least one electrical component, to drive the lens controller and the at least one electrical component.
In another embodiment, a camera body to which an interchangeable lens can be mounted, is provided, the interchangeable lens having at least one electrical component and a lens controller which controls operations of the interchangeable lens, the camera body including a power supply for supplying power to the interchangeable lens; and a body controller which can communicate with the lens controller. The body controller transmits specific information to the lens controller to cause at least one of the lens controller and the at least one electrical component to operate at a low power when an operation which causes the supply voltage of the power supply to drop is performed.
In another embodiment, a camera body to which an interchangeable lens can be mounted, is provided, the interchangeable lens having at least one electrical component and a lens controller which controls operations of the interchangeable lens, the camera body including a power supply for supplying power to the interchangeable lens; and a body controller which can communicate with the lens controller. The body controller transmits specific information to the lens controller to cause at least one of the lens controller and the at least one electrical component to stop operating when an operation which causes the supply voltage of the power supply to drop is performed.
In another embodiment, a camera body to which an interchangeable lens can be mounted, is provided, the interchangeable lens having at least one electrical component and a lens controller which controls operations of the interchangeable lens, the camera body including a power supply for supplying power to the interchangeable lens; and a body controller which can communicate with the lens controller. The body controller transmits specific information to the lens controller to cause at least one of the lens controller and the at least one electrical component to pause when an operation which causes the supply voltage of the power supply to drop is performed.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No.2001-41897 (filed on Feb. 19, 2001) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.